My Love Burns For Only You
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: There is a fire on Angel Island and Rouge is in danger! But if Knuckles saves her...he'll have to die himself. Will he save her? And if so will he die? Read and find out! Oneshot, Knuxouge Knuckles/Rouge. Don't own the image, but credit the one who does.


Decided to revise this one a bit too. I might revise True, Undying Love as well but I'm not sure. Anyway, here you go.

* * *

This was it, he was going to die. To think he'd die saving Bat-girl, who would've thought? Everything had happened so fast he hadn't known what to do, but his instincts had. He pushed Rouge out of the way causing him to fall of the cliff towards the fire, saving her and dooming himself. Her wings were damaged so she couldn't fly, that's why he had to save her. She was safe now. In the end he wasn't thinking about the Master Emerald or his friends...he was thinking about Rouge. All the times she had tried to take the Master Emerald, every time he had punched her. He was sorry he had tried to hurt her now.

**Knuckles' P.O.V.**

_She'll never know how I feel now...oh well; at least I am going to die saving her from death. _I thought as I felt the heat from the fire slowly becoming apparent. Thanks to my dreadlocks my fall was slowed, but for some reason I couldn't glide or grip the side of the cliff. So my death was inescapable. More pictures of Rouge flashed through my head. "I'm sorry...Rouge." I whispered to myself.

**End of Knuckles' P.O.V.**

**Rouge's P.O.V. **

I felt his spikes dig into my back as I flew forward. I turned around just in time to see Knuckles fall of the edge of the cliff, towards the fire! My heart stopped, I couldn't breath. Without even thinking about my injured wings I jumped after him. _Please Knuckles don't die on me! I'll do anything, just don't die!_ I yelled in my head. I could see him! His eyes were closed, like he was remembering something. I grabbed both his hands in my own then wrapped my arms around his body. I pulled out my wings, hoping desperately that I could at least glide.

**End of Rouge's P.O.V.**

**Knuckles again.**

"I'm sorry...Rouge." I whispered to myself. I hardly noticed when someone's hands grabbed my own then their arms wrapped around my body. My falling stopped suddenly, but again I didn't notice. "I'm sorry." I repeated.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Knuckles." That voice! It couldn't be! My eyes flung open, to see Rouge carrying me to safety. Her arms were wrapped around me and her wings were outstretched. She was in a lot of pain just flying on her own, but she was carrying me as well.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I'm saving you." Rouge answered simply, her usual insults were gone and her voice sounded thankful.

"But you're putting yourself in unnecessary pain." I argued. We landed on the ground. But Rouge's aim was off, causing us to do a summersault. Rouge hit a tree with her back which stopped both me and her, but my weight was pushed against her, knocking the wind out of both of us. Somehow I didn't notice Rouge's tears. "Why would you do something so stupid?! If your wings hadn't worked we both would have died you idiot?! What were you thinking?!" I yelled angrily. I wasn't really angry, I was scared. I thought both of us were going to die...I thought Rouge was going to die. She didn't answer me, so I pulled her face up so I could see her strait in the eyes. My eyes widened. I was staring into the emerald green eyes that captivated me, but tears were flowing rapidly down Rouge's face. I had seen tears in her eyes before, but they never fell down her face before. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my fur.

"I'm sorry Knuckles, but I couldn't let you die saving me. I...I thought I was going to lose you forever! I knew if my wings didn't work I'd die along side you! I couldn't lose you Knuckles! Not you...not the man I love." Rouge said crying. My heart stopped. She had risked her life to save me, then admitted that she loved me! Now I felt even worse for yelling at her. I wrapped my arms around her lovingly.

"I couldn't let you die...that's why I pushed you out of the way. I couldn't lose you either Rouge. I won't leave you again, I won't make you feel that pain again. No not you...the woman I love." I whispered into her ear. I saw her face lift from my fur, I felt her lips push against mine. _I'll protect you forever Rouge, I wont let you get hurt again. _I thought as I made the kiss more passionate.

**End of Knuckles P.O.V.**

**Rouge again.**

_Who cares about some stupid emerald, I have a much better treasure right here. I have Knuckles. _I thought. I heard Sonic's footsteps coming toward us, I guess he finally smelt the fire. _Damn you Sonic! _I thought, pulling away from Knuckles. His eyes were full of confusion.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I held up 5 fingers and slowly pulled each back down, when I reached 0 Sonic could be seen in the distance. Knuckles growled. "Bad timing as usual." Knuckles said angrily. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Knuckles, are you alright?" Sonic asked him. "I'm fine. Why?" Knuckles asked. Sonic pointed at Knuckles' shoes. I hadn't noticed the fact that they were slightly burnt at the front tips.

_We must have been closer then I thought. _I thought to myself. That, I guess, is when Sonic noticed me.

"Rouge?!" Sonic yelled. Before I could react he was flying towards me. I gasped, sure his punch would hit me. I felt what I thought was a gust of wind. I waited a few moments and felt nothing, so I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was Knuckles, his back turned to me, and Sonic's fist in his gloved hand. I was surprised, I didn't know Knuckles could move that fast...I don't think he did either. He was giving Sonic a death glare, and growling loudly as well.

"Get away from her!" Knuckles barked angrily. Sonic knew instantly if he didn't do as he was told Knuckles would punch him, so he pulled his fist from Knuckles' hand and began walking away. He turned toward us, a huge smile on his face.

"It's about time." He said with a laugh, running off in the direction he came. That made both Knuckles and I blush.

"Where were we before we were interrupted by the idiot?" I asked.

"About here." Knuckles answered, wrapping his arms around me and pushing his lips against my own. What happened the rest of the night is basically a blank to me, but let's just say Knuckles and I didn't get home until the next morning.

* * *

Geez...it's only in the past few months that I've been able to keep characters in, well...character. Oh well, hope it's better like this. Later.


End file.
